Take a Ride
by Mimzies
Summary: Modern day Bristol, Emily Fitch hangs around in skate shops and parks with her best mates and twin. But at some point, finds a new set of wheels that catch her eyes with the name of Naomi. 5 Shot
1. On the Wheels

**First fanfiction… Holla**

Emily

The morning smelled of fresh pancakes and cookie dough, as my mother promises each morning as long as I live here. She always made breakfast each morning during the same time period of 9am to 10am. My mother did this because my father had to go to the store cabins early. This will be my second year out of college, with my only job being to work at the family store.

My eyes were tight shut but I was still awake, this happens once in a blue moon and I hate it. I began my journey attempting to walk myself to the bathroom blinded, after losing my balance and being attacked by walls I finally became aware of the light smell of daisies, which my mother always kept in the bathroom. I washed my eyes with hot water so they would finally open, I didn't get much sleep at night I could see by how my eyes were still barely open but felt like they were.

"Emily,get your ass down here I want to eat!" My sister's voice boomed through the whole house without giving much effort. My mother never let anybody eat without the whole family being there in the morning, with the exception of Dad. Katie needed the food and energy today I could tell, it was her day to do the children classes at the store.

Without thinking twice I jogged down the stairs carefully so I wouldn't slip and fall down. My brother shoved me so he could sit next to my mother; he did this because he knew well Katie was going to give him hell if he did any shenanigans to ruin her morning.

I wasn't too hungry so I ate some and left the rest to whoever was up for an extra meal. I went back to my room and got ready to get to work, even though I wasn't going to go there directly. I had to go visit Jjay and Freddie who were now flat mates since they go to the same college. They've been best friends for years; I don't think anybody can even remember how long. Jj always had a thing for me, but last night Freddie broke his board and wanted me to bring it to the shop so Dad could fix it for him.

I put on my cleanest clothes and combed my hair slightly so I don't look that awful, Katie took my headphones so I had to go out music deprived, she always did things like this, taking my shirts or skirts and now my headphones. It was going to be a long day without music in my ears.

"Have a good day, make some friends!" My mom said jokingly, giving me a kiss on the cheek while I walked out. I knew she was joking, and I knew she knew that I don't make friends. I still like the way she tries to brighten me up by saying those things.

I got on to my electric scooter with my old raggedy helmet I've had since high school. I rode through Bristol like an old indie movie; I love indie movies as much as music. I pulled into Freddie and Jjay's drive way and put the kick-stand down to balance out my scooter. I rang the doorbell uneasy; Dad was probably waiting for me to give the latest.

"O-oh Emily what are you doing here?" Jjay said with a light stutter, Freddie always told me he only had a stutter when I was around. Poor boy, since I've "popped his cherry" in high school just to be a good friend he has been so hung over me.

"She needs to fix my board mate, I told you last night. Losing your memory probably?" Freddie came behind him shoving him to the side with a light smile at me. Jjay backed away waving and disappeared.

"Do you have the board, I'm a little late" I said in a mumble accidentally, he was confused for a moment then retrieved it from his side.

"Thanks for the help, yeah. There is a party underground tonight too, pills and stuff. You coming?" Freddie said in a wide grin.

"Sure I'll ask Katie about it. See you then" I looked back and walked back to my scooter, Jjay and Freddie were at the door watching me leave.

.

.

.

.

My dad pulled me into a great Fitch hug when I came in; he was quite surprised of how late I was but then got relaxed when I gave him the skateboard to fix.

"Freddie's board? He's always messing with the trucks, yeah." He said with his joyful native voice, Freddie works at the store too but he comes later on during the day. He breaks or ruins his boards almost every day.

"Yeah, dad" I smiled and poked him in the chest, then walked out back to see what Katie was doing.

Katie didn't know how to skateboard, biking, or any sport really, but that wasn't a problem cause she only taught the kids on Safety Days. Safety days were when we had to discuss about padding and positives/negatives of skateboards, bikes, scooters, and all that junk. It wasn't really junk though, I actually loved doing those things. Katie always tried to make me look girly in high school because she wanted us to be alike. It was total bollocks.

She was sitting around in the back drinking tea since her class wasn't on for another hour. She looked at me and filled up a cup of tea for me. I didn't say much but she said tons, Katie usually only talks about the latest glamour she bought and magazines. I acted interested but not to interested so she knew just when to change the subject.

"So mom wants me to bring you to one of the retreats Freddie and I go on" She said and looked up for approval. Freddie and Katie have been dating for a month, she seems pretty happy and I'm happy for her too. On the other hand, I hated mum for putting Katie up to a task that looked nice and friendly but I knew exactly what she was doing. Freddie and Katie go on retreats with Freddie's skater friends, which are usually boys. Mum hates knowing that I'm gay and the thought that I've shagged girls before, so she's been trying to find me a nice boy that she is hoping I will fall in love with.

"If you actually think I am going, well you're fucking insane" I smirked looking down at my tea.

"Don't be such a bitch Emily, just come with us" Katie moved her chair closer to me so I got up and left the room, my poor relationship with my tea didn't even finish.

My dad was fixing the bikes in the back of the garage so I guess I had to tend the register till mum came. A few people came in during this time of the day, usually parents with their children picking out a nice bike. It was cute to see kids getting excited picking out their first bike and their parents smiling proud behind them, reminded of my younger days.

I stopped listening and admiring them when two girls game through the doors, I swear they were the prettiest girls I've seen. One of them had curly hair wearing black high top converses, fish net legging and a band t-shirt big enough to be a dress. She wore an "I don't give a fuck" smirk on her face, walking in a light swagger. It wasn't her that caught me first; the other girl was the first I realized. She had light blonde hair and covered it with a black puff ball beanie slouched in the back, she had a Lumineers cross word band t-shirt on under a kitty cardigan with booty short and fish net legging under them to add it up. They were both holding hands, fuck me I would have shagged both of them in a second but they just had to be dating right? They giggle and whispered at each other going to the skateboard section, a man walked in with a blonde short bowl cut. He was cute, and strutted towards them like he knew them. He looked familiar though, he probably spent his time at the skate park or possibly clubbing.

"Effy, I'll be outside for a smoke, how bout' one?" He said grabbing the curly haired girl by the hand, having her and the blonde separate. He kissed her then smiled and walked out; she gave a smirk and followed behind him. I guess her and the blonde weren't dating then.

The blonde examined the boards, the whole wall actually. She seemed like she couldn't decide which one she wanted, so being the cool gal I am I went up to her.

"Need any help? We got another shelf in the back of the store." I said calmly looking around to make sure Katie wouldn't come out and fuck anything up.

"Nah, I already got plenty of boards. Just love the sight of them, but I do have to buy some grip tape" She turned to me and winked, it gave me a chill down my back.

"Yeah we got grip tape at the counter" I said going back to show her. She followed behind me, she smelled like kiwi.

"Just need a role of Jessup, yeah." She pointed at the last Jessup Grip Tape we had, it was a good brand.

"Do want me to put it on the board for you?"

"Nah." She passed me a bill and I gave her the grip tape. I noticed she had a paper in her hand; it was the underground party paper. Everybody heard about the party, but the address of them were on papers hidden around in the parks in Bristol, that wasn't the end of it too. The address was given in a riddle, so to get the address you need to crack the riddle on the paper. I guess I was going to see her again tonight.

"I'll see you at the party" I said with a wink and she was a little confused at first but then held up the paper. She smiled, a cute smile.

"Don't spill the address, me and the mates like the adventure." She winked back and strutted out, fuck she was so hot. She looked back into the glass window while walking giving me the same cute smile from before; I had to see her tonight.

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, and I have to say I'm quite proud of this as the first chapter. Send me reviews, I'll be posting daily!**


	2. Into the Night

**So far so good?**

Naomi

It was only three years ago that I first confessed of being gay. I fell for a girl and she was the reason why I confessed, but sadly she was straight. I told her how much I loved her and that I would do anything for her, she kissed me and giggled. For fucks sake it was the hardest thing I had ever been through, I wasn't planning on telling anyone else but she surely did so soon enough everybody knew. Effy and Cook took it well, they weren't dating at that time but shagged occasionally. They both thought it was hot actually that I was gay, gave me a hug and brushed it off. Well Effy brushed it off, Cook took did is legendary howl and took it as a chance to get shitfaced. My mother loved the fact that I was gay, and she took it as another reason to have more people living in the house because she now knew I didn't have a problem with men around. I still did though; finally she kicked out everyone for the sake of my wellbeing.

I got into skateboarding when I first met Cook; I met Cook a few summers ago. He would have a fag in one hand while he skated, I never saw him skate without a fag in his hand. I was with my mate Thomas when I first saw him; Thomas wanted to try something new for filming so we got into filming sports. Thomas invited me to come film with him and when we got there Cook took the show telling us he had something wicked for us to film. And surely he did, after two hours of filming Cook invited us to get our heads fucked at his place. When we got there I met Effy, she didn't talk so much and mainly smirked or said 'Sweet' at everything someone said. She explained that her and Cook have been mates since college and traveled around a lot, but decided to stay in town for now. Effy didn't skateboard though; she took photography so I introduced her to Thomas.

"This underground party is gonna be fucking WICKED!" Cook shouted and pounded his chest while we were walking; Effy looked at me and smirked.

"Don't fuck it up, yeah." Effy said softly warning him but didn't actually give a shit if he did.

"How would I fuck it up? Without Cookie Monster the party would be bollocks" Cook grabbed Effy by the waist.

"With Thomas being DJ, it's probably going to be wicked" I smirked popping my board up so I could walk with them.

"As long as we figure out this address" Effy pulled away from Cook and took his fag before he could light it for himself.

"The red-head at the store knew the address" I said smiling to myself, and Effy was right. As long as we figured out that address I could see her again at the party, and fuck I really wanted to see her again. Something about her just made me smile to myself, she was short and cute. She looked like a real life doll, but better.

"Oh so we surely have to figure that shit out, you looked totally shitfaced when you were talking to her. Don't think old Cookie didn't see you guys" Cook shoved me playfully. He could be such a dick sometimes, but he always was a good wingman.

"Shut the fuck Cook, yeah?" I said with a growl, I played it cool with her so I doubt I looked like a desperate bitch. She was fit surely, but I barely even knew her. I just knew that she worked at the skate shop and she was heading the same direction as us tonight. I looked to the back of me and started to blush remembering her. Maybe she was worth the shag, or something more. Fuck, Naomi stop being such a pig you barely know her.

Effy realized that I was thinking of her with those eyes of hers, every time she stares at me I feel she can look through my soul. When I saw her staring at me I blushed and looked away, she probably had tons of questions and had most of them answered cause of that fucking blush.

"Sweet" She turned back at Cook and listened to him jabber about his plans for tonight. Effy never made plans, she just went with anything. Cook gets into fights a lot cause of her, he hates when people try to reclaim his prize, and by prize I mean Effy. Whenever anybody tries to flirt with her on club nights he most likely smashes their face and gets kicked out for starting a riot. The only people he does that with is Effy and I, I guess he is just protective over his girls.

_Under the building of bore, is a night of glamour. But to drink and dance with your mates, you have a test to take! A building we have all passed is the sewer lock that gives into the lights, spliff, and drinks. Who are we to deny we haven't walked in once or twice to get something for our enjoyment? Of course till a fatal error came to the old building of Bristol. _Okay so this isn't too hard to figure out, there is only a few building that close down in Bristol, but I haven't been to any. I don't get around much so this could take a while.

"Oh shit! I know where it is you fuckers" Cook stopped us and started jumping up and down then did a drum roll with his board. Effy smiled wide instead of just a smirk and crossed her arms nodding for the answer.

"Top notch Cookie, so where is it?" I said after he did his little happy dance, I couldn't keep a straight face though you have to admit he's fucking adorable yet funny.

"Don't say it, surprise us. Meet up at my place though, yeah?" Effy said tugging on her dress-like t-shirt.

"I was going to surprise you guys anyways" Cook gave Effy a long kiss and walked ahead of us singing to 'The Ace of Spades', he loved that song I could tell you that.

.

.

.

.

I went to Effy's place early so we can get ready together; well she could help me get ready since she always knows just how to present herself. I decided on wearing a back ripped t-shirt as a dress and studded boots, Effy put on some eyeliner for me since I'm too scared to poke my eye out. She looked beautiful as usual; she always worked the "I don't give a fuck" look very nicely.

"So, the redhead" Effy said while looking at me through the mirror combing her hair. Fuck I hate to have this conversation.

"Yeah, what about her" I said defensively, I didn't mean to respond quickly.

"Are you going to shag her?" She smirked and turned towards me.

"Not sure. Let's see where the night takes us, yeah?" I winked at her and she smirked.

"Sweet" It wasn't much of surprise she would say that.

Cook finally showed up in tight skinny jeans and a nice popped collar red shirt. He seemed like in a hurry. He ran up the stairs with a fag in mouth and gave both of us a hug. He seemed ecstatic as usual, I couldn't say I wasn't, who wouldn't be if they were going to one of the best parties.

"Naomikins you look fucking sexy. As for you, Effy" He went over to Effy and kissed her with all his force, when he let go she poked his chest and crossed her arms.

"So you're going to show us where this wicked party is, Cook?" She said, instinctively he grabbed her arm and leaded us downstairs. He did a heel click while going out the door, Effy tangled her hands into mine.

At first it felt like we were going nowhere, but then I realized exactly where we were going. We were going to the old vintage music shop; it closed about three years ago I used to love going there. I completely forgot about it though after all this time. Cook stopped us in front of a closed sewer hole and looked at us one at a time for a few seconds then nodded. He lifted the lock and a roaring sound came up. This was going to be fucking epic.

Thomas was already there at the DJ booth playing some Yuna remix of David Guetta. Cook retrieved a spliff and took a deep drag from it before throwing it out; he knew damn well if anybody saw with it he'd get kicked out.

"So you know we should get…" Cook whispered in my ear. I already knew exactly what he was going to say.

"TEQUILLAAA" I shouted putting my fist in the air and pumped my fist going to the bar to get some shuts. Fuck no party was good without tequila. I didn't notice where Effy was till I saw her in the middle of the dance floor already downing some shots and dancing like it was just her in the room, all the guys were staring trying to get a chance at her and she knew that they were for sure.

Cook came back with the Tequila and I joined Effy on the dance floor, she instinctively started to grind on me. Effy and I were best friends, but I would definitely shag her if weren't. The guys and girls around us started to clap and dance around us instead of just staring like a bunch of idiots. I looked around at one point and saw a girl with purple hair; she was dancing with some guy. She looked exactly like the red-head I saw, but the hair was just different. I went up to her but then stopped to notice it wasn't the red-head, because I saw the redhead at the bar. I guess she had a twin, took me time to actually figure that one out surprisingly. The purple-haired twin looked at me and was about to say something but she noticed I was looking behind her watching her sister.

She looked me up and down then gave a grunt continuing to dance with her guy. Fuck me though, the redhead looked top tonight. She was wearing black ripped jeans with studded boots and a cute vintage large t-shirt. I stared for way too long before she realized I was staring at her, she smiled and nodded to the seat next to her. I went over and sat down.

"Congrats on figuring out the address" She said smirking; she ordered three shots and offered me one. I downed the shot before saying anything.

"Thank you, thank you. Well you look top tonight I should say." I smiled a little too wide since she gave a little laugh.

"I should say the same to you, nice to see you again. I was looking forward to seeing you tonight actually, care to dance?" She tugged on my hand but before I got up I got two tequilas for us, there was no way I could dance without getting fucked up.

We took our shots to the dance floor and drank them while danced. She tangled her hand with mine and hand her other hand in the air moving her hips slowly, I put my arm around her waist so we could move together. And we did just that, it felt so right. We danced like one, we were one.

After a while it felt like we were the only ones on the dance floor and the only thing we would hear was the music Thomas was providing us. She started to grind on me; I let my hands explore her for a moment before Cook came in so she grabbed my hands so I could stop since I didn't notice he was there at first.

"Lezzers, hot shit yeah." I playfully shoved Cook and he gave us two more shots, when he turned he saw Effy dancing with another guy. You could say he started to steam up, or you could say we was already fired and was about the blow that guy right in the head. He walked or strutted to the guy and punched him right in the face. For fucks sake, Cook could never get his shit together just for one night.

"For fucks sake Cook" I said under my breath before She turned to look at me.

"Looks get shit faced, get out of here, and go off on and see where the crowd takes us. Sounds good, yeah?' She smiled questionably and I nodded. I would let her take me anywhere; I didn't give a fuck if I knew her well or not, I didn't even know her name..

She grabbed my head and led us through the party and to the outdoors. The adventure in the night awaited us.

**3****rd**** chapter will be up during next week or maybe even tomorrow! Please send in reviews they help out so much.**


	3. Fortunate Days

**Little messy with last chapter so I had to take it down and repost it. Thanks for the reviews though!**

**Naomi**

My first night I ever spent with her was probably the best night of my life, case closed. When we got out from the underground she took her long board from a bush in the far corner of the closed store, behind the long board was a giant bottle of booze. She didn't need to ask me if I wanted to take a chug or maybe two, I took it before she could even offer. She laughed and took the bottle from my hand, that's when I noticed how adorably short she was since she had to go on her tippy toes just to take it.

"So were not supposed to drink and drive, but I feel like breaking the rules." She said in a slur tugging on my shirt. I gave her a confused look; I'm not the person to get into a car with while I'm drunk.

"I mean the longboard, babes. It's a huge hill y'know." She put the longboard on the floor and sat on it patting the back of it inviting me to sit down, was she actually serious? We were too drunk for this shit, but it was still another good reason to do it. I put my hand out for the bottle of booze and she passed it to me, I chugged the rest of it and put it on the ground. I sat on the back of the longboard putting my legs up and holding the tail of the board.

"Is this safe, I'm not in the mood to break my face" I said in a shudder. She turned her face and inspected mine for a few seconds and nodded.

"Trust me I wouldn't let anything ruin your beautiful face." She kissed me and turned back around, I'm glad she turned around because I blushed way too much and even almost let out a giggle of happiness. I felt an electric feel when she kissed me for those few seconds, and they stayed for the rest of the night.

She put her feet up and the board started to roll, I put my legs in the air to adjust so my foot wouldn't fly off if it touched the ground. She held the front of the board tight and pushed her back into my chest so she wouldn't fly forward. It felt nice to have the contact with her, the wind flying passed us and just the fact that we were having so much fun on a beautiful night it all felt nice. She started to shout and let one her arms flow in the air while we rode down. When we reached the bottom of the hill the longboard wouldn't stop so I let out a loud shriek, she laughed and did a sharp slide that made us fall of the board. She got up first and helped me up.

We walked till we got to her skate shop; I never shopped there unless I needed some quick grip tape. I never saw her there though, only her dad and mother. She opened the door and went to the back of the store to put her longboard back and retrieve two regular skateboards.

"Fitch Wheels" I slurred while following her to the back.

"The fitching finest" She responded while picking up the board with a light giggle to it.

"You're the fucking finest" I said without noticed, at first I didn't know she said fitching till I realized the play on words. I totally fucked it up though with my drunk self. She looked back and winked at me putting on of the boards in my arms and led me to the back door. They had a pool in the back to skate in; I've never seen it till now though. I was too drunk to even stand on the board but I guess she didn't drink as much as me, so I just watched her ride and do some flips and virals. She looked so gorgeous with her hair going back from the wind while she was riding. At some point I fell asleep because I can't remember anything after that.

.

.

.

.

I woke up and the sun was just coming out, it was barely even a considerable time to wake up. She went to sleep right next to me with her head rested on my arm; I didn't bother moving to wake her up so I sat up slightly to watch her. I traced my finger on stomach and she started stirring, she smiled before she opened her eyes. When she opened them she raised her head to kiss me, it was the second time she kissed me and it was just as good as the first time. She didn't say anything but just looked at me, after a while she finally spoke.

"Emily" She said softly, shit did she have a girlfriend? Oh fuck me.

"Who?" I said responded faster than I expected and in a panicky voice.

"My name, silly" She said in a laugh and rolled herself on top of me. I was so relieved, I felt like weights were just taken off me. Emily, Emily, Emily, Emily. It fit her so well, just like everything else about her.

"Oh right, shit. I'm Naomi," I said in the stupidest way as possibly. Smooth one, Naomi, smooth.

"Cute name, cute face." She smirked and brushed her nose against mine.

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one," I kissed her this time; she opened her mouth and invited my tongue in. I pressed my hips against hers while we kissed long and hard. She finally pulled away and smiled. She smiled and rolled off me and started to look at the sky that woke up fully.

"I have to get home before Mum starts to get on my ass" Emily said with a pout and poked my stomach. Mum didn't really care if I was home in the morning she only cared for a 'Good morning, I'm alright' text so she wouldn't have to worry about me. Cook always made the best breakfast though and he was surely at Effy's making her and her Mum breakfast right now. I didn't want to leave Emily though, I felt like we just belonged together.

"Sucks, I'll pass by later yeah?" I got up and brushed my knees off giving a long stretch; she followed me up and went on her tippy toes to kiss me on my cheek. When she got back down she smiled at me and nodded, leaving me alone. I walked out from the gate and started walking home without for the first time, a hangover.

.

.

.

.

I didn't even bother to ring the door at Effy's house for someone to open it since the door was always opened, and she always welcomed me at any time of the day or night. When I opened the door it smelled of booze, smoke, and sausages. Effy was at the table with her mum having a conversation which was very rare while Cook was making sausages as the smell told me.

"Seems like a regular morning at the Stonem house," I said walking in, Effy's mum laughed and picked up the newspaper. Effy smirked and tapped on her a fag.

"Naomikins! Got to shagging yesterday with the Redhead?" Cook came up to me and gave me a big hug before letting me even say anything.

"Her name is Emily, and no. But it was a wicked night." I looked him up and down before going over to wave at Effy's mum and give Effy a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on then, spill it!" He went back to cooking but was still eager to get some info out of me.

"Nope, sorry Cookie. Had a good night Effy?" I questioned taking a seat next to her and taking her fag from her mouth. She looked at Cook and looked back me while shrugging. Guess it wasn't as good as she thought it was going to be.

"We'll talk about that later, yeah? So this Emily girl," She moved her chair towards me pleading for answers.

"You can come see her with me later," I said as Cook gave each of us a plate of sausages, I practically forgot about everything once the full stench of the sausages came running up my nose. His sausages tasted even better than they smelled, you could never go wrong with Cookie's sausages. Cook sat on the counter smiling and nodding quite pleased with his work from the looks of us.

"Anthea, you're going to eat or?" Effy said when she finished realizing her mum didn't even touch her plate; she looked up for a moment and took one sausage. She nodded with approval of them, then got up and went upstairs. "Well then, Cook you can have Mum's sausages if you'd like" Effy shrugged, Cook jumped off the counter and went straight to eating the sausages happily.

I guess Effy got bored of watching Cook eat and talk about what they should do tonight so she got up and headed upstairs, before she went upstairs she looked back at me and nodded to invite me upstairs with her. I got up and ruffled Cook's hair before I left the kitchen; he took it as chance to get some of Effy's mum's beer in the fridge. Effy went ahead of me and went to her room before I reached the top of the stairs. When I came in she was on her bed and was finishing her third fag of the morning.

"I want to end it," She simply said like it wasn't a big deal, I mean I wanted to make sure what she was talking about first. Well of course she means her and Cook, but I don't understand why. They seemed pretty happy, I guess not then. I didn't answer I just waited for her to say more. "I'm sick of his shit, y'know. He was chill and fun at the beginning, now he is just always on my cock, yeah." She finally said, we both giggled at the last part.

"When are you ending it?" I said going over to sit on her lap, she just shrugged and dropped her fag to floor lightly tapping it with her foot. "Don't play with him though Effy" I was worried she would, she liked playing with guys. Cook usually never gets played because he is cool with anything, but he really liked Effy or even loved. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I got off her lap and laid down on her bed, she laid down next me and we both stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever.

"So how about that redhead" She finally said and I just smiled to myself.

.

.

.

.

As promised I brought Effy to meet Emily, I was almost jumping for clouds I was fucking excited for them to formally meet. Of course I didn't act like it; I didn't want to look like a total child, which at heart I am. I brought my board and Effy brought her small cruiser, she got a cruiser so she could catch up with us when we rode places. When we got there I brushed myself off and fixed my hair so I didn't look like a mess, Effy always looked fine so she just smirked and waited for me to finish me petty shit.

"She's fit, fuck me" Effy said when we walked in, she was fit. But it wasn't the right twin; it was Emily's sister that she saw. I laughed but when Emily's sister turned around she didn't think it was so funny.

"I am fit, but I doubt you're here for me. And I don't usually take liking to girls," Her sister said eyeing down Effy, Effy just smirked and looked her up and down.

"Usually" Effy said after the mad stare off, I couldn't help but laugh. They both looked at me and looked back at each other. "Maybe I am here for you, never know" Effy always puts on some mysterious act, she does it pretty well. I could never pull it off even if I tried.

"So where is, Emily?" I finally broke the tension between them, Katie turned to look at me but Effy was still staring at Katie. God, I would be afraid to stare too long at such energy.

"She's in the back cleaning up some of the rental boards" Her sister went to register and started to look at a fashion magazine. They looked alike, but I could tell they were very different. When we got back Effy went up to Emily and crossed her arms nodding.

"Sweet, twins. What's your sister's name, and does she skate?" Effy said without hesitation, Emily looked her up and down and smiled.

"Her name's Katie, and yours? She can do a little work on the board, she is more into modeling though" She put her hand out to shake Effy's hand, Effy shook her hand gladly.

"Effy, sweet I guess I have a new photography project." Effy held up her camera and walked out the room to go see Katie again. I'm pretty sure she'll be leaving poor Cook soon for some Fitch.

"Well hey you" I played off cool and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled and pulled me in for a soft kiss. "Nice way for a greeting" I pulled her in this time for a long kiss, I let her tongue dance with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I finally pulled away for air and just smiled gazing into her brown eyes.

"I'm starving, how about lunch and the diner?" She poked my belly and led her hand to mine. I nodded and led us towards the door. We took a moment to admire Effy and Katie outside; Effy was taking shots of Katie riding down the pool. At one point Katie fell off the board and Effy came and sat down next to her and they both laughed. It was cute; I never saw Cook and Effy ever like that.

"How cute" Emily whispered in my ear as I admired my best friend having fun.

"Not as cute as us" I didn't look at her but I smiled, and I could see from the corner of my eye that she smiled too. I turned back and went towards to the front entrance, I held out my hand for her to follow.

**Keffy and Naomily ending to the chapter, cute much? I don't know when the next chapter will be in but I'll try soon enough! See you next time ~Mimzies**


	4. Crusing Suburbs

**Emily**

There was something about her I couldn't put my finger too, but Naomi surely kept my eyes only set on her. She was different from most girls I've been around. She was brave, funny, bold, and I feel like she is everything I've been looking for; maybe even more. I felt like jelly when I was around her, of course I couldn't let her know that. It was hard to keep my cool around her, but I maintained it to a certain extent with the exception of giggling and blushing. I barely even knew her though, I only found her named a day ago not even. I craved for her though since I first met her, and she's the first thing on my agenda to catch.

I brought her to my favorite diner, Freddie's dad owned the place and he was more than likely going to be there, out with Jjay, or skating. It didn't matter though; I wasn't going to pay much attention to him if he was there if Naomi was with me.

"Mm, I'm starving. When are we getting to this famous diner?" Naomi tangled her hand with mine on the walk to the diner, for a moment I felt like she didn't mean she was starving for food. The thought of that made me smile. She started to sway our hands and we both laughed lightly in chorus

"You're not the only one, babes. Just one more block, you can manage" I put my head on her shoulder for few seconds, when I parted with her shoulder she kissed me damp on the cheek and I turned my head slightly to kiss her full on the mouth. Her lips were soft and gentle, our lips fit perfectly together and our tongues did a duet together. She pulled back finally and smiled at me then looked back up to see where we were going. "Oh shit, shit." She looked back quickly at me with a worried face; I noticed we passed the diner.

"We passed the diner didn't we, I know I'm great and all but you're going to get us killed one day" She gave out a laugh and poked me on the nose, I blushed and brushed her hand away. We turned around and scurried to the front of the diner where she held the door open for me and gave a bow when I entered. We sat down in back corner of the diner; it was my favorite place to sit when I came here. Naomi sat across from; I wish she sat next to me.

"Glad to see you again, Emily? I'll get you the usual and what would the lovely lady like today?" Angie looked over to Naomi and winked. Angie always hosted me and the mates when we came to the diner; she was like family to me.

"I'll have a chicken salad with tea. Thank you" Naomi smiled at Angie as Angie jotted it down and nodded turning away to go back to the counter. Naomi put her hands together and rested her head over gazing at me with saying a word. At one point she gently grazed my leg with her foot, it sent a rush down my body and I gave out a flinch. She laughed and winked.

"So what's your usual?" She finally said to break the silence.

"A sandwich with some chips and a cold beer, I don't usually drink tea at lunch. I eat like a Fitch" I smiled put my thumbs up like a loser.

"You're so fucking cute" She laughed at lameness; I blushed a little and kicked her lightly.

"Stop doing that" I said covering my face to hide the redness, she took my hands from my face and held them.

"I'm not doing anything" She stuck her tongue out

"Yes you are, you're making me blush." I made a doggy pout and she giggled getting up to sit next to me.

I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes to keep the silence we were building up while we were waiting for our food. She put her arm around me and gently traced her finger on my shoulder, whenever she did those light traces I felt like static was skimming through my body. She made me feel safe in her arms, and she smelled like some sort of chocolate; I loved it though. I inhaled deeply at her smell holding it in for a few seconds and let go, at one point she kissed me on the forehead and nuzzled my hair.

"Well look at the two lovers, surprised Emily?" I turned up to see Freddie smiling and holding our plates of food, I was quite surprised that he didn't come over sooner like he usually does like the cockblocker he is. He sat down across from us and laid our plates in front of us and gently set out drinks on the table. Naomi took her arm away from me and did a light stretch; I took my head from her shoulder and looked over to Freddie.

"I'm surprised you didn't come over sooner you twat. This Naomi, and Naomi this is Freddie" They both shook hands kindly and nodded to each other.

"Pleasure" Naomi said pulling her hand away from Freddie's.

"Of course, I barely see Emily bringing girls to the diner. She usually is done with them before the sun comes up" Freddie exclaimed still showing off his dazzling smile, the bastard he is.

"Oh really" Naomi cupped her hand over her cheek and a 'do tell' face to Freddie.

"Bollocks! You twat" I kicked Freddie under the table making him hit his knee, he deserved it. I gave him a smirk and Naomi laughed.

"You can shut up now" I said finally starting to eat; Naomi was taking small bites from time to time.

"Fine, sorry Ems, I'm having a bonfire today. I'm bringing the mates and Katie is coming, Naomi can bring her friends too. It'll be a brilliant!" Freddie puffed up his chest in a heroic gesture.

"Sounds great, you're up for it, babes?" Naomi turned over to me giving me a cute smile and I nodded back.

"Sure we'll be there, where is going to be?" I turned back over to Freddie and eyed him.

"At the lake that has the small sand patch surrounding it, I'll see you then yeah" Freddie said and got up to see Jjay waiting at the door. Jjay waved over at me before leaving with Freddie and I gave him a simple wave back.

When we were all done with our food we got up to go pay Angie at the counter and brushed ourselves off to figure out what we should do for the day.

"Well I think we should go see Effy, Cook, and Thomas, tell them the plan for the night and do some cruising. Sounds good, yeah?" Naomi took my hand as we walked out the door.

"Yeah" I nodded and smiled. Not really sure who Thomas and Cook were.

When we got to Effy's house we saw a guy sitting down on the steps with a fag in his mouth, his face was almost tomato red. I was guessing he was Cook, Naomi let go of my hand and jogged over to him. She sat down next to him and held him tight kissing him on the cheek every now and then. I stood there awkwardly for a moment but then sat down and patted his back.

"Cook I'm so sorry" Naomi said with a worried face.

"You fucking knew she was going to do it? Great, thanks for telling me mate. It's whatever though. Old Cookie can take care of himself" He said looking at the ground with his fists clenched.

"We're all still friends, yeah. It's going to be okay; she still cares and loves you. And you still have me" She put her head over his shoulder and patted his arm.

"I fucking love you, you know that yeah?" He said stubbing the fag over the ground.

"Yeah, I know" They sat there in silence for a while until Cook got up to brush himself off, Naomi and I got up at the same time. Cook turned towards me and smiled.

"Well you're a fit one. Nice one, Naomi. I'm Cook" He smirked and pulled me into a hug, he seemed very nice.

"I'm Emily, nice to meet you Cook." I said breathlessly when he finally let go.

"Fuck yeah, so what are you guys doing here?" He turned over to Naomi and scratched his head with a questioning look.

"Oh we were going to invite you Thomas and Effy to a bonfire Emily's friend is having" She said and poked his chest.

"Awesome, tell Thommo where it's going to so I can head there tonight with him. Thomas is inside with Effy they're having a chat I'm guessing." He left us at door going on his own.

"Well that was dramatic" I said while Naomi opened the door leading me upstairs.

A guy was sitting on the bed with Effy; I'm guessing he was Thomas. Effy was sitting there with her knees tucked him and nodded lightly to everything he said. Naomi held my hand waiting for them to take notice of us.

"Oh hello Naomi and friend, I'm Thomas so pleased to meet you." Thomas got up and held out his hand with a dazzling smile.

"I'm Emily, so please to meet you too." I smiled and shook his hand. Effy turned over to Naomi and they both caught each other's eyes, Naomi gave Effy a worried look and nodded.

"Hey Thommo, Eff, Emily's friend is having a bonfire tonight. You both should come, yeah?" Naomi said with a nod and smile.

"That's great, where will it be?" Thomas said with a questioning smile now.

"The lake deep in the park, the one with the patches of sand," I said before Naomi could answer.

"Yes, I've been there before!" Thomas nodded.

"Sweet, we'll see you there." Effy smirked and got up to get a spliff.

Naomi led me out and got the Cruisers that were lying next to Effy's door. Effy walked us to the door and waved while when we left taking a few puffs from her spliff. It took me a few seconds to balance myself out on the Cruiser but I got the hang of it once I started ride, we rode on the street instead of the sidewalk because it was much smoother. We rode beside each other for a while making slight swerves.

"Follow the leader!" Naomi pushed forward going ahead of me by far and took a sharp turn.

"Naomi!" I called down after her and pushed my leg twice to catch up.

After a while Naomi stopped over at a bench that was on a high cliff that looked over Bristol, she popped her cruiser and set it on the side of the bench and looked over to me smiling. She sat on the top of the bench and spread her arms out beside of her. I popped my cruiser and went over to sit next her. We stayed in the silence for a while.

"The views beautiful" She finally said, I was looked over and smiled to notice she was looking at me and not the actual view.

"I couldn't agree more" I pushed raised my head to give her proper deep kiss; I opened my mouth to invite her tongue in. She slid herself over onto my lap deepening the kiss before pulling away.

"Fuck, how did I get so lucky?" She questioned herself looking into my eyes.

Well I was thinking the same thing.

**This chapter is kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be SUPER long, I've been quite busy getting along but I promise it will be out in 3 days or so. Review the story please it helps a lot!**


	5. Around the Fire

**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Watch out who you read this in front of, yeah?**

**Naomi**

Before we headed to the bonfire we stopped by my place to pick up some booze and spliff, you can never be too sure how the amount there is going to be. Emily said Freddie either used all his shit before even getting to the bonfire, or saved just enough for all of us to share, from past experiences. When we got to my house it was fairly empty, but very messy. The smell of a fresh smoke told me Mum was lurking around. I didn't want her to see me with Emily just yet though; she always had to be a nob when I brought people home. She doesn't really say anything, but she gives me funny looks.

"Don't make too much noise, I don't want to run into my mum" I said looking back at Emily before going up the stairs.

"Why, embarrassed of me babes?" She eyed me suspiciously and I gave a quick panic look.

"No, no it's not like that. Just don't want to see her, and I don't want her to see you just yet" I reassured her and she gave me a quick peck on the lips before we went upstairs.

I have a mini fridge in the corner of my room to hold my booze and I hid a few packets of spliff in my drawer. I got one of my small duffle bags and put two bottles of tequila and a couple of beers, I took of the rest of the spliff that was in my drawer too. I caught Emily wondering around my room, she seemed like a baby just discovering how to walk. She held up small bracelets or books I had around my shelves, she felt my fur blanket that lay on my bed, I couldn't help but smile to myself before telling her we have to get going. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a deep kiss, she put her hand on my shoulder deepening it, I felt our tongues dance together.

"We have somewhere to go you know" She said pulling away breathlessly; she traced her finger on my collar bone giving me the chills. I wanted her right now, and I hope she wanted me too. I didn't want to fuck this up though, and if not fucking it up meant not shagging her to death, I'd take that.

"Right, right." I said licking my lips and picking up the duffle bag, she let out a light laugh looking at me for a few moments before turning towards the door.

I strapped the duffle bag onto my back so I didn't have to tire my arms, plus we were taking Emily's scooter all the day there. We went downstairs quietly till we heard my mom humming; we started to laugh and did a quick silent jog outside closing the door quietly. Emily kissed me and put my helmet on for me, I made a funny face while she did it so she poked me hard on the nose. She got on first so she could catch her balance on it, then I got on and wrapped my arms around her. I loved being so close to her; I laid my head on her back as we rode down through the town.

We didn't say much during the ride; actually she only said one thing. I kissed her from time to time on her back, and she responded my rubbing my thigh gently. It was so peaceful, I closed my eyes to take in everything for one point, and really it all seemed so unbelievable to have someone as perfect as Emily for me. It wasn't just a fling, I hope it wasn't, we had something more to it.

"I can feel you smiling" I think she said, I couldn't hear well with all the wind and at the speed we were going. I whispered 'yeah' and my smile widened.

When we got there Emily parked the scooter next to a bush close to the spot, it was well hidden so creeps couldn't come steal it or such. Emily held out her arm inviting me to hook mine with hers, we walked for a few seconds before seeing everybody else there.

"Took you guys long enough, even Naomi's friends came here before you all" Freddie said with a spliff hanging from the side of his mouth, he had a spatula in his hand, that's when I just noticed he brought a portable barbeque set.

"Better late than never" Emily shrugged with a smirk; she unhooked herself from me and took the spatula from Freddie. "I make the best burgers, and that's a fucking fact" Emily turned over to me and winked, then went to greet everyone else before flipping some burgers.

"She's a keeper, mate" Freddie said putting his arm around my shoulder bringing me to the others. Cook was playing catch with one of the boys I think was called Jjay, when he saw me he wrestled the poor boy to me.

"Glad to fucking see you thought you were going to bail with your babe over there! This is Jjay by the way; he has one hell of a brain. This babe is Naomi mate" Cook said before giving Jjay a little ruffle on the hair. Jjay smiled but looked annoyed at the gesture.

"Nice to meet Naomi, I know we saw each other this morning for quite a few seconds meaning we already met but we didn't actually me properly you see-" Cook hit Jjay in the back of the head before he could go even further into detail. Jjay looked like a nice guy; I noticed he looked over my shoulder to see I don't know what.

"You're adorable, nice to meet you too" I smiled and shook his hand; he nodded instinctively before Cook could get him into a head lock. I felt sorry for Jjay.

"Cook, stop it, play nice" I said to save the poor kids life, Cook let go and brushed Jjay off.

"Fine I will, have you seen Emily's twin Katie? She's fit as fuck; maybe I could get a grab at her. She is dating Freddie though, but he has been trying to get with Effy it looks" He said disapprovingly before going back to play catch with Jjay. Fuck, I have to tell Effy to fuck off Freddie then if she is pulling anything.

Effy was sitting next to Thomas and Katie, before I even reached them Thomas got up to greet me with a hug. Thomas was tall and always warm, so his hugs were always the best. He knew after a while he would strangle me if he kept hugging me so tight, so he finally let go.  
"Hey Naomi, how was your day?" He said brushing himself off.

"It was great actually, and I'm pretty sure tonight is going to be wicked" I smiled and rocked myself on my tippy toes.

"Of course, you and Emily look rather happy together. And her friends are great too" He said

"Yeah, Emily is something special really. Her friends are great too." I said and then grabbed his hand to pull him back to Effy and Katie.

"What's up?" I said sitting down in between them taking a fag from Effy.

"Nothing, Katie's boy toy has been on my dick this whole time" She smirked and looked over to Katie who pouted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'm totally dumping his twatty ass. Let's just have fun tonight, yeah?" Katie said before I could say anything.

"That's what this is supposed to be about right, fun!" Thomas said joyfully, I couldn't help but smile at his happiness.

"And making friends" I said pointing at them all; they all looked at each other laughing a little. I'm glad they were getting along well.

"Some of us making more tonight" Katie glared at me, fuck I didn't know what to say and panicked giving her a shocked looked. "I'm joking bitch, but it wouldn't be surprising" she finally said to reassure me.

"Yeah, right" I said giving a discouraging laugh.

"Hey, ladies!" Freddie came over, still on the same smoke. The girls immediately got up and went towards the woods holding hands. There was definitely something up with those two. Freddie gave a confusing look and shrugged it off.

"Let's give Emily a break, shall we Freddie?" Thomas saved me from getting questioned pulling Freddie towards the barbeque. I thanked him for also giving me time with Emily.

Emily came over to me satisfied with her handy work, pulling me into a kiss. I was going to start a conversation with her, but this was completely okay too, more than okay actually. I invited her tongue in letting her push it down my throat deepening the kiss, she wrapped her arms around my waist, I started to realize we were moving after a while, I didn't know exactly where we were moving too but at one point she wrapped her arms around my shoulder and I pushed her up so I could hold her to sit down properly. I pushed my hips against her and she let out a gasp of enjoyment and need for air, I took the time to get a few catches of breath too, she removed my shirt and pushed me down groping tit. I let out a loud moan into her mouth, pushing my chest further into her grasp.

"Fuck me" I let out loudly, I couldn't resist her any longer.

"No thanks" I heard, it wasn't Emily who said. It was husky voice, just like hers. Effy was obviously there too since they wondered off together into the woods, Emily parted our lips looking into my eyes and smiled, I couldn't help but blush.

"Perv, much? You twat" Emily sat up and moved to the side of me, but reached to hold my hand.

"Hope you don't mind. I don't care really though" Effy smirked and nudged Katie slightly. "We're going to get shit faced, and have a little fun. You guys coming?" Effy said since nobody really answered besides Katie giggling. I hid my face on Emily's back to hide my concern and smile.

"Sure, not like we we're doing anything. Right, babes?" Emily said sarcastically getting up and pulling me up as well, I nodded and decided to play it cooler.

"Ya, right. Maybe we'll not do anything later again, and you two can stalk" I said winking at Effy and Katie. Effy smirked and nodded.

"Well let's go then, hm?" Effy turned back towards the site with Katie, I put my shirt back on and held Emily's hand going back.

When we got back the guys were eating and drinking the beers, I completely forgot to show Cook that I brought our favorite drink, Tequila. Emily went directly to the grill to get a burger and beer then went to chat to the guys about how great the burgers were. Effy and Katie went rummaging through Effy's back and came back with a few more beers and spliff. Thomas came to join me giving me a burger.

"I hope you're having fun" He looked back at everyone laughing, eating, and drinking.

"Yeah definitely, you?" I poked his side and he slapped my hand away laughing.

"Great, I'm to see everyone being together as friends" He said smiling looking over at me for a few seconds before dropping a bomb. "So what's the whole thing with you and Emily?" He gave me a questioning smile, I wanted to answer but I asked myself the same question.

"I'm not sure, we barely know each other. I mean I want to be official, then again it's like we're already together. I couldn't give you a straight answer if I wanted to" I said going on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ah, well it's not just simple shagging that's for sure" He said without looking at me, of course it wasn't simple shagging. We weren't shagging at all actually, but I was okay with that.

I went towards Emily who was sitting down laughing with Cook, they seemed to be getting close actually, and I liked that. I sat next to her and she went on my lap, Cook checked us both out and winked biting his lip then started to laugh.

"How about we share some love with Cookie, huh?" He put his arms out waiting us to answer for his invite.

"Sorry Cookie, I think Naomi is the only one that can have me" She said putting Cook's hands down for him, he made a small pout and sat back lighting a fag.

"You guys are like written in the heavens or something, you know." He said with a chuckle. I hope he was right.

Emily looked over to me and smiled, giving me a peck on the cheek. She nodded and I nodded back sticking my tongue out playfully, she bit it and I pulled it back quickly. Emily looked at serious at me for a moment and got up holding her hand out for me to, I took it and she pulled me up grabbing something out of her bag I didn't know what but she tucked it under her arm. She led us away from the bonfire giving me kisses from time to time, revealing a spot where there was already wood and rocks set up for a bonfire. She laid out what she had in her hand, which was a blanket I now noticed.

"What are we doing, it's fucking freezing Emily" I said confused, she just looked and me and took out a pack of matches, lighting a match one by one throwing them into the wood.

"Emily I don't understa-" Before I could finish Emily shut me up giving me kiss.

Emily pushed me hard against her pulling us back onto the cuddly/furry blanket, we laughed at how hard fell without releasing our lips from one another. Emily got on top of me, letting our tongues dance now and breathing heavily. During a few gasps of breaths me removed each other's shirts and continued, I felt around her back tracing my fingers, then taking off her bra revealing how her hard nipples. I flipped her so I could be on top, kissing down her chin, to her neck, and down her chest to kiss her hard nipples and teasing her, flicking them in a quick motion with my tongue. Emily gasped for air, grabbing my hips pushing me against her.

"Oh fuck, Naomi" She tried catching her breath as I switched in between tits.

I went down on her, I was teasing her too much, kissed down her abs taking a quick moment to like through her belly button, then I unbuttoned her pants removing them. Holy fuck, she was so wet for me, you could see it through her knickers, I kissed down her crotch pulling down her knickers slowly, she started pushed her hips yearning for more. I fully took off her knickers, starting to tease her folds tracing my fingers over them; she moaned loudly not wanting to wait any longer.

"Fuck me please!" She said loudly, I didn't need to be asked twice.

I started to pump my fingers into her, getting even more wet myself; she started to move herself in rhythm with my fingers, letting me pump faster. She gasped out my name under her breath then genuinely getting louder, as I went farther into her wetness. She started to reach her point; she tightened her eyes biting her lips while pushing harder against me.

"I fucking love you" She said, her walls tightened around me and she collapsed, letting out a loud moan for longer than I could imagine.

She was fucking beautiful, glowing, she caught her breath smiling, she then let her walls unclench my fingers for me to release my fingers. I laid next to her holding her and caressing her, she finally turned to me in silence looking so valuable.

"I love you too" I finally said, kissing her on the cheek.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one reading it over I was quite relieved that it turned out better than I thought. Hope you guys had a great Valentine's Day! **

**~Mimzies**


End file.
